Not Always Tea
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Series of One-shots on new romantic situations between RK couples. First AM, then later SM, KK, and YT. New takes on old passions.
1. Aoshi and Misao

Author's Note: I just had the inspiration to write a couple one shots about the favorite RK couples

Author's Note: I just had the inspiration to write a couple one shots about the favorite RK couples. However, I've also noticed that the romance seems to happen in the same way with only a few variances. So I'm going to try and refresh the scenes.

Please forgive any technical details.

Not Always Tea

Misao tapped her fingers on the desk. Staring at the innocent piece of rice paper in front of her, she scowled. It had come two days ago with an urgent notice for the Okashira. The branch of intelligence in Tokyo refused to acknowledge Misao Makimachi as the new Oniwaban leader. They were holding to the tradition that the former Okashira must either die and a replacement chosen from the best of the ninja, or that the former Okashira ceremonially hands over the leadership by his own choice. Since Okina failed to kill Aoshi, and Aoshi had not declared himself no longer leader, in their eyes he was the only man they would accept orders from in the name of the Oniwabanshuu. All the chaos of Shishio had been contained in Kyoto. The details of Aoshi's betrayal never left the circle of the Aoiya. Misao had declared herself the new leader, but the rest of the network had apparently rejected her claim.

A light wind from the open window threatened to steal away the message. Misao slapped it down before it could take flight. Tucking the thin paper into her uniform, she unfolded her legs from beneath the desk which had a surface space the size of a large futon. Half of the polished wood was covered in various stacks of documents and reports. More than half of that Misao still had to read through in two days. Paperwork had gotten out of hand with all the reconstruction of the restaurant, reassuring the network that the Oniwaban still existed, and a few scuffles with rival agents. With a sigh, she slid open the door to the office and wandered into the kitchen.

There was the usual hustle and bustle going on as dishes were rapidly cooked up and put in dishes for customers. It was the midday rush, but Okina had excused her from the usual kitchen duties due to the message from Tokyo. Misao artfully dodged the other members of the Oniwaban as she gathered the articles she needed to serve Aoshi. With a smile and nod to the others, she balanced the tray in one hand while slipping her feet into the woven grass sandals waiting on the threshold of the garden. Once outside, she paused and took a deep breath of fresh air. Freedom, at least for a little while, was hers.

A few minutes later she entered the temple. Climbing the dark and cool wooden steps, she sniffed at the familiar scent of sandalwood incense. Politely tapping on the door to the meditation room, she entered. The former Okashira had his back to her, solid and strong in his solitude. Misao's heart sunk slightly. She envied him really, for his ability to at least appear at peace with the world, even though on the inside he still struggled. She had yet to master any appearance. Misao was Misao whether she or anyone else wished otherwise. She shrugged.

Setting out the cup, hot water, and tea powder, she began the tea ceremony. She had done it so many times that she no longer had to concentrate on every little move and gesture, panicked that she would spill the water or add too much tea. Instead, she focused on trying to find the best way to tell Aoshi the news.

"You are distracted."

She nearly dropped the dipper she was using to transfer the hot water from basin to cup. Biting her lip, she gently set it down before raising her eyes to meet his. Holding out the simple red clay cup, she said,

"Aoshi-sama, we received a message two days ago from Tokyo."

He turned his gaze down to the offering. His fingers brushed her own, but she did not let herself read anything into the action.

"Is it something Okina cannot assist with?"

Misao clenched her teeth. This was exactly why the intelligence branch in the new capital wouldn't accept her. Did everyone assume that she couldn't lead the group on her own? Was she always going to be seen as a granddaughter who was merely playing at being leader? It had been four months now. Four months without Aoshi's presence to guide them, even after Himura brought him home and all was well with the organization. What more proof did they need?

She fought down her anger and calmly replied, "Okina cannot help me in this. It concerns the leadership of the Oniwabanshuu." She took out the thin rice paper with its elegant black script.

Again Aoshi's fingers brushed hers as he took the note. For some time they sat in silence as he read. Misao watched the sparrows dart from branch to branch in the nearby tree. He had opened all the screens today, enjoying the summer breeze. It was a small consolation that he hadn't become entirely uncaring of his surroundings. She took advantage of his concentration on the message to look more intently at his silhouette. His brow was even more grooved from meditation now. The severe cut of his nose only emphasized the seriousness of his mouth and narrow face. He hadn't been eating as well as he should lately. She knew this both from the dishes brought back from his room and by the deepened shadows of his eyes. The cold blue of them met her own.

"Do you consider yourself a competent leader of the Oniwabanshuu?"

"I-" Misao shrugged, then immediately cursed herself for such a childish action. "I have done the best I could since you went away."

"You mean since I nearly killed Okina."

She clenched her fists in her lap. "No, since you left with the others. I have been the best Oniwaban member I could without you, and led our people only when necessary. I've walked only in your footsteps."

A light tearing sound made her look up. Aoshi methodically tore the paper into smaller squares which littered his lap. Sifting them through his fingers, he picked up the cup of tea.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to find your own path."

Hurt, Misao began gathering the tea utensils. She felt his eyes on the top of her head but refused to respond.

"You do not approve."

She couldn't answer. If she opened her mouth, she knew nothing but a sob would come out and reveal her weakness. The Okashira could not be weak. The Okashira led by example. She stood and silently moved towards the doorway.

"Misao."

She didn't stop.

Late that night she was two thirds of the way through the piles of paperwork. She had returned to the office and lost herself in the reports and conspiracies for the rest of the day. Refusing any offers of assistance, she was determined to work herself to sleep. Finally Okina knocked on the screen and stuck his bearded and bowed head inside.

"Misao-mine, it won't do any good if you're too tired to even read what you're sorting."

Her concentration broke. Flopping back on the tatami she stared up at the ceiling.

"Gramps, does everyone think I'm just a fake leader?"

He scoffed. "What? Our Misao a fake? That could never be!"

She waved a languid hand in the air where he could see it. "No, not that, it's more like - do they think I can be a leader?"

He heard the slightly hysterical note in her voice and immediately became more serious. "What brought this on?"

"That message from Tokyo. I'm wondering if any of the others think I haven't rightfully earned my position."

"Everyone in the Aoiya believes in you my dear. There is no question in that." He shuffled around behind the desk and drew her back up to a sitting position. "Now why are you so doubtful?"

Tears began stinging her eyes and she buried her head in the old man's chest. "I asked Aoshi-sama about it. He just tore it up and said I should follow my own path. But I know this is my path. The Oniwaban is my home."

Okina smiled and gently stroked her hair. "I know this is your path my dear. I knew it the moment I woke up after my battle with Aoshi. You didn't follow my wishes to disband the Oniwaban, but you took the leadership on your own young shoulders." He tilted her face upwards. "And you've done an amazing job." He pulled her to her feet. "Come now, you need to go to bed. We'll decide what to do in the morning."

By the time morning came, she had already made her decision. Misao put on a simple kimono made from the same dark blue material like her ninja uniform. It was a slight struggle, especially with the stiff obi, but she managed. She unbraided her hair, restraining it with only a blue ribbon, and took a deep breath before leaving her room. By the time she reached the training hall the rest of the group was waiting, with the exception of Aoshi who was most likely at the temple. With a bow, she stood in front of them and announced,

"The reason Okina has called us here is because of a message from Tokyo. There is some dispute over who is the true Okashira."

Omasu and Okon both exclaimed in indignation but Misao pushed on without pause. "I am therefore going to withdraw my claim as leader and return it to Aoshi-sama, with Okina standing in his place as it was before Shishio Makoto." She gave them a small smile. "Thank you for your loyalty and support. You all make me extremely proud to be an Oniwaban and a leader, even for just a little while."

"I wish to oppose your withdrawal."

Shocked, Misao turned to see Aoshi dressed in his formal uniform. His kodachi were securely tucked into his belt. There was a strange new light in his eyes as he stepped into the room. Misao bowed and moved to the side.

The first Okashira deliberately met each member's gaze before beginning to speak.

"I have never formally apologized for my actions in the past. I do so now, and humbly ask for your forgiveness. I am no longer suited to be called Okashira. I let my quest for honor in our name become corrupt. I allowed my thirst for revenge for the men I lost drown my mind. However, there is one here with a pure heart and clear vision for our future."

Aoshi's next words were nearly lost as he did the one thing no one had ever witnessed - he smiled. "Misao Makimachi, daughter of our greatest leader, will lead the Oniwabanshuu into the new Meiji era. I give up my title and hand it to her." With that he bowed again and left everyone standing stunned in the training hall. Only Misao had the wits enough to chase after him.

"Aoshi-sama! Wait!"

He was halfway out the restaurant door with his trench coat hiding his weapons. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back inside.

"Why?" She asked. "You told me yesterday that you wanted my to find my own path."

That strange new light was still in his eyes as he looked down at her. "Aa, I did."

"Then why have you appointed me as Okashira?"

He pulled her into a partially hidden side booth as noises in the kitchen told them that the others had recovered from their shock and were preparing to open. She knelt on the cushion as he leaned against the partition. Looking up expectantly, she watched as he scanned the still-empty room.

"I wished for you to follow your own path without following in my footsteps. My way has been harsh, and if you were to suffer what I had forced upon myself, it would ruin the Misao we all love. My path was one of war, but then I realized that your path would be one of peace. I do not know how to lead in such a world, but you have a new start." He turned and knelt on one knee in front of her. "Misao, you cannot follow me forever. Let the Aoshi Shinomori you once knew rest alongside Hyottoko, Beshimi, Hannya, and Shikijo."

Her heart burned at that last request. She didn't move when his hand came up and hesitantly brushed her thick bangs out of her eyes before trailing gently down her cheek. The light dimmed in his blue eyes and he closed them before turning away. She grabbed the hem of his coat and held him back.

"Aoshi, how can you ask me to do such a thing?" Tears began choking her. "They are all gone, and will never come back. But you're here, you're alive and we've all forgiven you. How can you turn around and ask me to pretend you died along with them?"

"Misao -"

"You're _not_ dead Aoshi!" She desperately wiped at her eyes while clinging to his coat. "Himura brought you back to me and I'm not letting you go!"

She had just enough time to see Okina pull Shiro and Okon back from the kitchen doorway before Aoshi filled her view. He knelt on both knees and captured her face in his hands. For a moment he hesitated, staring hard at her, searching for any reservation and finding none. He pressed his lips against hers gently, tasting and testing. Misao unconsciously made a noise of pleading in the back of her throat and immediately he answered. His mouth was warm, pulling at her as one arm drew her body up against his. Her head was tilted slightly until it rested against his shoulder and she concentrated solely on what his kiss was doing to the rest of her. All she could feel was a hot tingle running through her veins, magnifying every movement of his mouth, the sound of his breathing, and his gently gliding hands. When he finally released her, she found herself gasping for air. His face was slightly flushed but his eyes were unwavering as they took in her own flustered features. His arm was still tight around her waist while his other hand had curled up behind her shoulder and buried itself in the hair at the back of her neck. His fingers were still gently caressing her there, almost of their own will.

"Misao, I -"

She shook her head sharply. "No, you don't regret this. I'm glad you did. I'd hoped you would."

"Misao, how can the past live with the future? I'm so broken inside." He pressed his face into her kimono. "It was unfair of me to ask you to let me go when it is I who cannot release you."

Misao smiled and let her fingers comb through his fine hair.

"The past doesn't matter to me. You're back now, and I've always loved you."

He drew a deep sigh and loosened his tight hold. "I was going to go to Tokyo and inform them of the passing on of leadership. I had best leave now if I'm to return tomorrow. The train leaves in a half hour."

Misao smiled, happiness bubbling up within her till she was giddy. Pressing a quick kiss to his slightly frowning lips, she said,

"Well I'll be waiting as soon as it returns."

Aoshi returned her smile.

THE END

Author's Note:

There's one bit. I have plans for S/M, K/K, and Y/T in here to, but they'll come when I have more time.

I've always thought that Misao isn't given enough credit for her maturity. Sure she's always happy, but she must have a good bit of brains to take over a ninja clan and hold her own against trained assassins. This gives her a more serious thought process. Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Sano and Megumi

Hey all

Hey all! Original stories now posted at FictionPress!

This is the second installment of Not Always Tea. Ummmmm so yeah, this is a biiiiit more mushy...

Sano and Megumi

This winter was surprisingly swift in arrival. Fall slipped by without anyone noticing and many of the working class families were suffering colds and fevers from poor preparation for the frigid weather. Megumi had her hands full, taking additional house calls along with her usual day time at the clinic. Dr. Genzi had repeatedly expressed concern that she over extorted herself, but she couldn't rest easily at night if turned away someone suffering due to a ridged structure.

Tonight the first snow had begun. Megumi pulled her thick jacket over her head as she walked through the rapidly growing dusk. A frosting dusted the ground and gave the world a sparkle. She smiled, her breath curling in the air. The last patient had been a young boy who coughed incessantly. She had brewed a thick syrup of cherry bark and various herbs and showed the anxious parents how to mix it with tea for him to drink. As long as a fever didn't develop, he would be well in no time.

Turning down an alley which would bring her only a few blocks away from her modest home, she let one hand drift down to settle on the dagger tucked in her obi. She doubted anyone would be out on this frigid night, but one could never be sure. Just before reaching the end of the alley, her left foot broke through the ice concealing a hole. Her sandal twisted, breaking the strap and something much more important. Megumi managed to keep her doctor's pouch with its delicate instruments from landing on the hard ground, but couldn't keep her balance. Pain lanced up her ankle. Catching her breath, she glared at the devious hole which had decided to punish her. After inspecting the broken bone, she decided she could make it home if she was careful to not place any weight on her injury. It was a clean break, the small leg bone had snapped right above the heel. However, she would not be paying any more house calls for a while. Leaning against the alley wall, she managed to hop to the main road. Her home was only three blocks away from here, but now that distance felt like a mile.

The crunch of footsteps made her pause. A deep voice was humming and Megumi's heart dropped to her stomach. Sanosuke, a sake bottle over one shoulder, rounded a corner four alleys away and sauntered in her direction. In an effort to hide her face, she drew the sleeve of her jacket across her nose. With one hand braced against a house wall, she tried to unobtrusively shuffle in the shadows. She slipped again and couldn't help yelping as a new pain sprang up her right leg. The humming stopped.

"That you, Fox Lady?"

Exasperated, she pulled her jacket down and glared up at the dark silhouette leaning over her. "Yes it is and don't you dare laugh." She could feel his gaze slide down to where she awkwardly held her broken ankle.

"You seem to be in a fix. Need a hand?"

"I've broken my ankle and now sprained my other leg. As much as it pains me to ask, would you help me back to my house?"

Sanosuke squatted next to her, looking with childlike fascination at the center of her present humiliation. She could detect a fair amount of alcohol on his person and inwardly cursed her luck. She would have to have fallen on this snowy night and come across a drunk Roosterhead. He reached down and poked at her ankle.

"Ouch! Don't touch it!"

He grinned. "Just making sure this wasn't a trick to get me into your place this late at night."

Growling, Megumi shoved him away. "Fine, I'll get there on my own, even if I have to crawl the rest of the way on my hands and knees."

There was a moment of disorientation before she found herself being carried easily through the thickening snow. Surprised, she looked up at the lean face of her rival. Sano stoically kept his focus on the slippery road, oddly keeping his verbal barbs to himself. The sake bottle bounced against her hip. When they reached the small house she called her own, she began struggling to get down. Sano, however, tightened his hold on her, kicked off his shoes, and opened the door.

"Sano, what-?"

"Take it easy, Fox Lady. You obviously can't walk on those feet, so I'm going to take care of you." He maneuvered his way through the main room and found her bedroom.

Indignant, she slapped him over the head. "You idiot! I'm an unmarried woman! You cannot stay here overnight. It's not proper!"

He winced but doggedly continued his search. Spotting her folded futon in the corner, he kicked it open and with surprising gentleness, lowered her onto it.

"Everyone knows that. And everyone knows you're a strongly independent and sensible woman who knows she can't wrap a broken ankle on her own, or take care of herself on her hands and knees, or go tell the doctor you won't be there in the morning. So will you just give yourself a break?"

Megumi opened her mouth to deliver a cutting reply only to have Sanosuke toss the bottle of sake in her lap.

"Take some of that and tell me where your bandages are."

She eyed him, noting the slight flush across his cheeks and nose. "There is now way I'm drinking while you're inebriated and in my house."

He gave her a lazy grin. "What? Afraid I may take advantage of you? What's the fun in that?"

For that she rolled over, opened the window, and tossed the bottle outside to break on the frozen ground.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Bandages are in the kitchen in the cabinet."

"Dammit woman!" He stormed off in search of the wrappings.

Megumi sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Scooting over to the door, she slid it shut. Quickly changing into her yukata, she inspected the damage to her person. Her left ankle was swollen and slightly purple, her right was only slightly puffy. The door slid open and Sano knelt on the hard wooden floor with bandages in one hand, her long chopsticks, and a bowl of snow in the other. To her surprise he deftly lifted her broken ankle into his lap and began gently probing for the break. When she flinched he gave an unconscious nod of affirmation and began wrapping the strip of cotton snugly around the two stout pieces of wood.

"You've done this a few times I can see."

He raised startlingly clear brown eyes to hers. "Living with the bunch I did, you learn a few things."

Megumi had to turn her head away under the pretense of wincing. When he finished bracing her fracture, he turned to the sprain.

"Well, you aren't going to be walking for a few days like this."

"I know. I'm a doctor."

"One who'll need a hand around here for a while." As he spoke he scooped up a small ball of snow and pressed it to the bruise. Megumi jumped at the icy cold and glared at him.

"Give me a warning next time."

"Lay down."

She blinked at him. "Excuse me?"

He smirked for a moment and repeated, "Lay down. You're tired and I'm not going to leave you till this snow is completely melted. Trust me, you'll appreciate it in the morning."

Megumi started to pull her foot out of his grasp. Sternly, Sano tightened his hold and pushed her backwards on the futon.

"For a doctor, you aren't very good at taking care of yourself. I'll be a gentleman, I promise."

"Is that possible for a rooster?"

"Well listen to the crippled fox!"

"Sano!" She was cut off by another shock of cold on her leg. He sighed.

"Just take it easy."

Exasperated, she did as he said and quickly found herself drifting to sleep. Sano kept his mouth shut as he watched her eyes gradually flutter close despite her best efforts to remain awake as he knelt by her bed.

"Suborn fox."

The next day came muted with soft white. Megumi woke to someone singing in her kitchen. Trying to swing her legs out of bed, she jarred the makeshift splint and hissed through her teeth. The deep voice was broken with occational clinks and clangs of cooking utincils.

"And some may say there's spring in the rain, but I say there's only the pain."

"Sano?"

The door slid open and the long-limbed figure of the ex-fighter-for-hire entered balancing a tray and tea pot in his hands. Chewing on a twig from who-knows-where, he set the things on the floor. Megumi eyed the rice and miso soup.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Ah, so the Fox Lady has not started the morning with insults. Are you sure you didn't fall and hit your head last night?"

"Why you-! What are you doing here so early?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean? It's nearly the middle of the day! You must really have been pushing yourself lately."

Megumi blinked and stammered, "M-mid day? I was supposed to be at the clinic!"

Sanosuke poured a cup of tea and spoke around his twig. "I stopped by the Doc's and told him what happened. He said for you to take a break." He paused and smirked. "No pun intended. Anyway, not a lot of people will be out in this snow anyway. He'll take care of everything."

She glared at him and tried to stand. Before she could get to her knees he placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that Fox Lady."

She pushed him away. "I can take care of myself, Roosterhead. Don't pity me."

Sanosuke sat back on his heels as she made a second attempt to stand. Her first step faltered and she cursed, both ankles blossoming in pain. Strong arms caught her.

"I'm being the voice of reason since you seem to have temporarily misplaced yours. Now," Sanosuke swept her up once more and sat down with her in his lap. "You're going to eat and rest, and be a good doctor to yourself."

Megumi opened her mouth to object only to have a finger full of rice shoved inside. She glared at him, chewed and swallowed.

"Sano, I'm not a baby. And you are not impressing me."

He leaned over her recoiling shoulder. "Well, maybe this'll impress you."

Megumi almost fell out of his lap. Scooting backwards, she distanced herself from the smirking fighter. Glaring daggers, she hissed, "Get out of my house!"

Calmly taking the twig out of his mouth, Sanosuke met her angry gaze with his own. This time all the teasing had vanished from his dark brown eyes - replaced by determination. "Can't do that, Fox."

Uneasily she watched him stand. Something was changed about him. Something he had either lost or gained. Whatever had happened, he walked with a strange new confidence the two steps across the bedroom floor towards her. She couldn't reach her dagger which was under the corner of her futon. Yet, he wasn't threatening, only... stalking. To her shame, her voice quavered.

"You said you would be a gentleman."

Sanosuke tossed the twig over his shoulder and grinned. "That's funny. I was drunk last night."

"You said you wouldn't talk advantage of me."

"Drunk then too."

"Sanosuke, if you take one more step I'll scream."

Before she could blink, his face was inches from her own. He smiled again, but his eyes were deep and dark with something which burned her heart.

"I dare you."

Megumi closed her eyes desperately. His proximity was smothering. She whispered, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because this is one chance I have where you can't run away."

"Sano-"

"Megumi, you know what I've felt for a long time. You've known, and I've known that you've known. It's been an invisible line between us. I'm crossing that line now."

Megumi opened her eyes just in time to register a descending Sanosuke. His lips gently but securely captured hers. An instinctive whimper escaped her throat as he slid forwards, gradually pressing her to the floor with the mere touch of his mouth. She waited for something else, but there was nothing but soft brushing of his lips on her own. Slightly confused, she opened her eyes.

"Sano?"

"Do you want me to keep going?"

Her face felt hot but she nodded. He shifted so she rested entirely beneath him. The sly smile crept back to his face.

"Mm, how bout you kiss me this time?"

Megumi gave him a light slap to the side of his head, regaining part of her nerve. "If you get off first."

He contemplated that for a moment. "I like it here."

"Sano!"

"What?"

She shoved at his shoulders. "Get off!"

He deliberately dropped his entire body to rest against hers. Torn between struggling to get out of her compromising position and enjoying the warm weight, she stiffened. He shifted again and caught the gasp of surprise from her mouth with his own. With only a moment of final hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him. He was only too willing to up the gamble by slipping his tongue against her bottom lip. Another muffled noise escaped her but she let him slowly reteach her the art of kissing. And by the gods he was good.

Megumi jerked away when his hands wandered a bit too freely.

"Not so fast."

He pouted playfully. "But we've come so far this afternoon."

"As far as I'm willing to go."

"I can be content with that." He began nibbling along her jaw line up towards her ear, making her laugh throatily. He was interrupted by a rumble in her stomach.

"I guess we'd better get back to essentials."

He half rolled off of her and reached for the tray of temporarily forgotten food. She sat up and watched him as he tested the warmth of the miso soup. When he turned back to her, she took the bowl and looked up at him.

"Sanosuke, I want to hear you say it."

He took her hand, kissed it, then placed the bowl in her palm.

"Why should I?"

"I want to hear you say it."

He smiled. "I love you, Megumi Takani."

Ok, yes sappy. I'm brain fried and wanted to get this short story done. It's been taunting me for a month!


	3. Kenshin and Kaoru

Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've updated this series of one-shots

Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've updated this series of one-shots. In all honesty, I lost the motivation. Then some new friends here in England resparked my own interest while re-watching the series.

Kenshin and Kaoru

The familiar swish of a bokken filled the early morning air. Kenshin smiled as he washed his hands in the kitchen. He had insisted that Kaoru take the day off since the week had been full of requests by students for lessons at their homes. Though it provided more income for the small dojo, there was only one Assistant Master. However, she was still up at dawn and practicing.

Setting the rice on the stove to cook, Kenshin moved on to the miso soup, hands moving without thought. If someone had told him three years ago that he would be making breakfast for a very odd family, he would probably have smiled and shook his head. Yet, here he was, happy with this new way of life. The urge to continue wandering had faded. Any need for action was satisfied by what sought him out, though his constant fear for his companions shadowed his contentment. Yet, there was no real reason to truly fear for his friends. Time and time again, they proved themselves as the perfect new generation of the Meji era, strong and brave - warriors for peace.

He could hear Kaoru's voice as she moved into her kata's, _kyah_'s ringing out with her resonating spirit. He found himself smiling again. She was so incredibly strong and independent. Though orphaned at an age when girls most needed their parents, she rose above the hurt. She had given herself a purpose, just as he had, confronting what life had done and overcoming it. She wanted to pass on the legacy of her father's sword technique, while he atoned for his bloody past with each soul he could defend.

So honest, so pure...

In an era struggling to maintain a bright future she lived a simple life - she kept her innocence. She had touched his life in a way that gave him new hope for his own past. Kenshin reached for the onions and frowned. Yahiko had bought bad stalks, these being thick and tough, perhaps the last of a local farmer's crop. Slightly distressed, Kenshin eyed them. Miso was not as tasty without the bit of green. Perhaps if he chopped them up in smaller pieces the toughness would boil away.

Lifting the knife, he slit a stalk down the middle with one smooth stroke.

"Itai!!" Yahiko must have finally gotten to sharpening the kitchen knives. The small blade cut easily through the vegetable and straight into the palm of his left hand. Quickly moving his hand away from the other prepared ingredients, Kenshin looked down at the blood pooling in his hand, and winced as the juice of the onion reached the cut. Gritting his teeth, he moved to the water basin.

"Kenshin?"

He looked over his shoulder at Kaoru who stood in the doorway, bokken still in hand. Eyes wide, she set her weapon against the wall and crossed the kitchen to his side.

"Kenshin! Don't tell me you cut yourself with a kitchen knife!"

He laughed ruefully, "It seems that the knives were sharpened recently, that it does. I was careless."

She frowned at the redness leaking into the clear water. "That doesn't look too bad, but you need to get it taken care of soon. We'll go see Dr. Gensai after breakfast."

She moved to the cabinet and pulled out a roll of bandages. She laughed at his surprise that she had them so near. "I have cut myself a few times in here." She pulled a clean towel out of another cabinet and took his hand out of the water.

The cut ran from the base of his first finger, down to the heel of his hand. Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the sight of it. "What were you doing?"

"Miso soup needs onions and I was merely preparing them."

"That is what a cutting board is for."

"Ah..."

Kaoru sighed and began drying his hand. The towel became lined with red and he stiffened. Unaware, she continued her ministrations, holding his wrist gently as she pressed a pad of bandaging to the cut and began wrapping it firmly in place. He watched her, so careful, un-shrinking even when his blood turned her fingertips pink. A warmth surged through him and he had to look away.

So like _her_... and yet so unique.

When she had knotted the bandage off, he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "I will be more careful, Miss Kaoru. I hadn't expected the knives to be that sharp. Yahiko did a good job, that he did."

She smiled back, her voice humorously affectionate. "I'm glad that it was your left hand. Who would have thought that the great Kenshin Himura would hurt himself in the kitchen."

"Kenshin did what?"

The doorway was filled with a curious Yahiko, carrying a bucket of fresh water. Kenshin quickly poured the blood-tinged one through the drain. Taking the new one from the young swordsman, he smiled disarmingly.

"This one cut his hand while fixing breakfast."

Yahiko paused before exclaiming, "You cut your hand and it wasn't even in a fight? How lame!"

Kenshin laughed sheepishly, "Everyone makes mistakes at times."

He turned back to the soup, his words ringing in his own ears as Kaoru turned on her apprentice and ordered him to do a hundred strikes before eating. How could he say that so easily? The bloody towel caught his eye, the lines of red taunting him. A hand reaching to take it away broke his dangerous train of thought. A second hand reached out to check his bandage.

"You did a find job, Miss Kaoru. Thank you."

She blushed slightly, "You're welcome, but next time be more careful."

He nodded. She smiled and held up the stained cloth. "Besides, you get to do the washing."

As temperamental as Kaoru could be, the one core characteristic he admired the most was her consistency. Once her decisions were made, she rarely, if ever, deviated from them. Time and time again, she proved herself loyal to those she cherished. Her patience with Yahiko and Sanosuke, the cat fights with Megumi, and her willingness to accept him were all testimonies to her giving nature.

So like _her_... willing to bear twice the load of his past and future. Always there, always waiting.

"Yahiko!"

Kenshin winced at the outburst. Another squabble between master and student led to a chase around the yard which he decided to cut short. Quickly setting the table, he called the others,

"Breakfast is ready!"

Both entered the dining room slightly out of breath. Kaoru got in one last cuff to Yahiko's head before stating matter-of-factly, "For that little insult you will do three hundred strikes."

"But I already did a hundred."

"Then you get to choose the target, but you _will_ do three hundred."

The boy huffed, but didn't respond. All that filled the room for the next few moments was the sound of chopsticks tapping the rims of rice bowls. When Kenshin had finished, he set his dish precisely back on the tray.

"Yahiko, I'm interested in seeing how much you have improved. Would you mind if I joined you later?"

Yahiko almost choked on his soup. "Are you serious?"

"Hai, I know you have been working very hard, as has Miss Kaoru."

A grin lit up his face and sprang to his feet. "Great! I'll prove that I'm a real swordsman now! I've been practicing every moment I can."

Kenshin smiled at his eagerness with a shadow of melancholy. Kaoru began gathering the dishes and shook her head when he moved to help her.

"This is a treat for the both of us. I've been curious to see what the Hiten Mitsurugi style against the Kamiya Kasshin style would look like."

He didn't plan on actually using his full strength against his young friend, but Kenshin only smiled. In the courtyard, Yahiko was already waiting, bokken at the ready. Kenshin leaned his sakabatou against the side of the house and turned to Kaoru.

"Miss Kaoru, may I borrow your sword?"

"My sword?"

"I do not wish to damage Yahiko's favorite bokken, that I do not."

"Oh," she handed it to him with a smile. "Feel free to let him have it. He's been getting overconfident again."

Yahiko stuck his tongue out at his instructor. "You're just jealous cause you want to have a chance to spar with him."

Kaoru only frowned. Kenshin stepped into the courtyard and took note of how Yahiko's attention immediately refocused. Carefully examining his stance, Kenshin slipped into his own, left foot back in preparation for battoujutsu. Yahiko's eyes widened and he heard Kaoru inhale sharply.

"Do not let me intimidate you, Yahiko. Never start a fight with doubt."

The younger swordsman's face became set and Kenshin felt his eyes analyzing the possible options. Kenshin deliberately raised his right hand slightly, while angling the bokken handle down with his bandaged hand. Yahiko saw the opening and took it.

Wooden blades clashed and Kenshin smiled. "Good Yahiko!" Somehow the student had managed duplicate his sword draw, canceling out the single attack. Granted, Kenshin had allowed him to predict his movement, but the mere fact that Yahiko had taken up the offering and blocked it was commendable.

The praise only made him smirk, "I'm not done yet!" Yahiko took a step back and thrust directly for Kenshin's chest. He batted it away, but was almost taken by surprise when Yahiko pressed on, sweeping from hip to shoulder. The wanderer parried again. Leaping into the air, Yahiko followed up with his own version of Ryu-sui-sen. Kenshin actually laughed as he caught the descending blade with his own. They parted for a moment, Yahiko panting. Kenshin lowered his bokken.

"You have proven yourself a worthy opponent, Yahiko. Adaptation is very valuable, but do not rely on it. Your true strength comes from what you know."

He noted the cocky glow in the young man's eyes and swept the bokken to the side. "Now stop me with the lessons you have learned."

A few moments later, Yahiko's sword landed in the dirt, the shock of the last blow resonating through his hands. Wide-eyed, the student looked up a length of polished wood to the man behind it. Kenshin smiled lightly.

"You still have a few things to learn, but well done."

Deflated, Yahiko only nodded before picking up his bokken. Turning to Kaoru who still stood on the porch, Kenshin formally presented his weapon to her. She accepted, blue eyes questioning.

"Yahiko is a good man. He will make a good ambassador for the Meji era."

She smiled softly, looking after the slightly slumped shoulders of her apprentice. "Aa, he will."

Again, the strange warmth spread through his chest as he took in the details of her smile, how small lines formed at the corners of her mouth and the sparkled of affection that deepened the sea-blue of her eyes. He was struck by an urge to see how far that affection ran in her gaze, but turned away.

That was one difference - that Kaoru was always smiling. Her face and eyes could never hide her thoughts. _She_ had only smiled twice that he could remember...

_Tomoe_

Desperately silent, she became the voice of his innocence drowned in blood. He had seen things about himself he had not wanted to know through her dark eyes. He had learned more about the nature of man through her forgiveness than by any of the philosophies of his master. She had given him the strength to walk away at the end of the war.

"Kenshin?"

He blinked, pulled back to the present. Kaoru was looking at him oddly and he smiled. "I guess I ought to go see Dr. Gensai, that I should."

Kaoru sighed, tossing a look towards the dojo hall where Yahiko had vanished. "I'll come with you. Since we have bad onions, I suppose I could buy some in town. Besides, it's been a while since I've been able to take a nice walk." She gave him another quick smile. "Give me a minute to change."

Kenshin nodded. "I will wash the dishes."

She paused in the doorway to the house and raised an eyebrow. "You never stop do you?"

"Oro?"

With a small shake of her head, she laughed, "Never mind. I won't take long."

Again something swelled within him as he watched her go. Slipping the sakabatou into place at his waist, he returned to the kitchen. As he rinsed the rice bowls, he pondered the sensation that had been plaguing him more and more often. It had come gradually into his consciousness, during those occasional moments of contentment when his awareness centered solely on the present. He had become fully awair of the feeling ever since she had followed him to Kyoto - when he had met her in the doorway of his master's house. He had been struck by the sight of her, the hope and relief in her eyes. Then the reality set in, and he wanted to send her home with all the speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi. But she had come, deciding to risk her life on her own accord. What had he done to deserve that?

But it was her warmth that helped him to heal at the end of the ordeal with Shishio. Megumi had patched together his body, yet Kaoru's spirit and determination for him to live drove back the haunting words of his successor and the lingering effect of Jinei's prediction. He would overcome his past, with her. Tomoe had given him strength, but Kaoru gave him hope.

He stopped, slightly surprised. That feeling was love.

Not the starving and hungry love he had shared with Tomoe, but a gentler, more flowing emotion. There had been a time when he had needed that passion when he knew, even in that short period of peace, that the next day may bring more chaos. But now he needed balance and security - which Kaoru provided in her untraditional manner.

She came out of the house in her yellow kimono and called his name. Wiping his hands on a new towel, he paused and looked at the bandage on his hand. He had been guided by two special souls in one lifetime. He loved both of them, but did he have the right to?

Kaoru, impatient, came into the kitchen scolding him for taking too long. He smiled and apologized before taking the lead down the road to town. They walked, Kaoru talking about the improvements of one of her other students. Kenshin listened with one ear, still musing over his new revelation.

Would it be wrong to want this? He had stopped looking for happiness for himself ten years ago. But now with it so freely offered, could he ask one more thing of the world he had taken from so selfishly?

Looking at her profile out of the corner of his eye, that deep warmth came flooding back to fill his heart. Surely Kami would give him warning if this was not to be. Without thinking, Kenshin stopped. She turned inquiringly and was transfixed by his gaze.

"Kenshin?"

How many times had he heard her call his name, and in how many different ways - pain, fear, concern, exasperation, anger, affection, and always the quiet question. Fighting back his reflexive smile, Kenshin bowed deeply to the astonished younger woman.

"I have done many things in my life, Miss Kaoru. I have seen an empire fall, and another rise, I have met countless people of all levels of society. However, few have changed my life as you have. This unworthy one thanks you from the bottom of his heart."

After a moment of silence, he was startled to feel her small, rough hands gently cup his face and draw him back up. She was smiling, yet tears were gathered in her eyes.

"Kenshin, you will never be unworthy to me. I am glad, so very glad that I have been able to help you in a world that is so unfair. Don't ever feel that you need to thank me. I do it because I care." She blushed slightly. "Because I do not believe you deserve the punishment you place upon yourself - even if you were once the Battosai, you are not now." She took one step closer, blue eyes searching his. "You are simply Kenshin Himura."

He smiled, taking her hands in his own. Lifting his chin, he gently kissed her on the forehead.

"And you keep me that way, Kaoru."

Author's Note: Simple, I know, but that seems to be exactly how they are. Hope you liked it! Now I have to figure out a Yahiko and Tsubame finale!


End file.
